Don't Fight (What You Can't Deny)
by digthewriter
Summary: Harry's life changes when he comes across a book that no one else can seem to read. Except for Malfoy, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(s):*** This is a Veela fic so basically everything is made up. Characters are slightly OOC and funny things happen. Wings. Is that a warning? Angst. Denial. Snark.*

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Don't Fight (What You Can't Deny)**

* * *

"It's all Hermione's fault." Harry usually doesn't say this, or think it even, because most of the time Hermione is the one who comes to his rescue, but this time it is. Hermione had suggested that he should clean out the library in Grimmauld Place and it's really Hermione's fault that Harry came across the book in the first place.

_The Veela Charm — For Your Eyes Only_

When Harry saw the book, he had no idea what it was, so naturally he opened it to read the first page.

_If you can see this book and are reading this, then that means that you've found your Veela inheritance. Greetings! Welcome to the wonderful world of Veela-magic!_

Harry has no idea what the book is on about. He isn't a Veela! Surely, the book is a joke and _anyone_ can see the book. He Summons Kreacher and hands the book to him, who only looks puzzled. Kreacher tells Harry that it is just an empty journal.

"It's not empty, it's got words, read it!" Harry insists, and Kreacher flips through the pages looking more confused.

"Perhaps Master Potter needs a Healer," Kreacher suggests and Harry scowls at him. He yanks the book out of Kreacher's hands and tries to show him the pages that are full of words. Some are blank, Harry admits, but it's not _all blank_ like Kreacher suggests. Kreacher shakes his head and then leaves the room muttering something about 'house-elf magic'.

Harry sighs and sags into the chair in the library and starts to read the book.

_There's no point in trying to show this book to others, if they are not a Veela or a Veela's mate, they will not be able to see it_.

Harry rolls his eyes and continues reading. If he is a Veela, why did no one ever tell him about it? And why is this happening to him now? He opens the book to the Index page and finds a chapter titled: _Why is this happening to me_?

Harry flips the pages to the chapter and starts to read again.

_Most Pureblood wizards, unless told by their Veela parents, come to their inheritance at the age of seventeen. Others, who are either Half-blood or unaware of their inheritance, come to know by the age of twenty-one. _The Veela Charm _is a magic book that can be found in almost all libraries in Pureblood households. It is designed to inform unaware Veelas about their legacy. If you are reading this, then there is a chance that no one told you about your Veela gene because one of your parents was a Muggleborn and that your other parent, most likely, had a suppressed gene that didn't blossom because his or her mate was not a Veela (i.e. your Muggleborn parent). Your suppressed Veela has bloomed because on your twenty-first birthday, you met your mate and didn't acknowledge them._

Harry closes the book and thinks long and hard. He'd met his mate on his twenty-first birthday? His birthday was last week and it had been a long and boring day at the Ministry. He spent all day in training and then he'd arrived at the Burrow where they had a surprise birthday party for him.

"Maybe I met my mate at the party," Harry mutters to himself and then thinks of all the people that were there. It was mostly the Weasleys and some of his friends from Hogwarts: Luna, Neville, Zacharias, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus, and Cho. He rules the women out because even though it was hard to see Cho again, Harry now knows that there is a very good reason to why his relationship with Cho didn't work. Or Ginny for that matter.

Harry opens the book again and looks for anything on _Gay Veelas_. As luck would have it, there is a section: _Sexual Orientation—you and your same-sex partner_.

_The Veela gene for a gay wizard only develops if the magic can recognise another gay Veela. It is very rare for a male gay Veela to mate with a female, unless the mate has magically metamorphosed their gender or identifies as a male instead of a female. Same is the case for female gay Veelas_.

Harry still isn't convinced. He can't possibly be a Veela! He's confident that someone would have told him. When he'd met Fleur all those years ago, of course, he felt something strange but he thought that it was just Fleur's Veela magic, not his own. He can't help but wonder if his grandparents were Veelas, too.

He returns to the book.

_What happens if you choose not to mate_:  
_As a Veela, finding your true mate isn't imperative to have a happy life, however it is highly encouraged, as two individuals who are destined to be mates and do not give into the desire of it will rarely feel satisfied. The Veela inheritance is magic that comes to life at an early age because it gives wizards an opportunity to find their true mate. _

_If a Veela loses their mate to death, then the bond disappears. The living Veela may be able to bond with another, but that is not always the case. Most likely, the new mate will not be a Veela._

Harry shuts the book and throws it on the floor. The book bounces back and lands on his lap. It automatically opens to a blank page, then the words begin to appear.

_Denying your Veela inheritance is common but not recommended. It is important for wizards to know of their inheritance so they do not bond with the wrong individual. You cannot deny it because you have a mate who is going through the same thing. You're not just rejecting happiness for yourself, but to your mate, too._

Harry glares at the book as if it can read his thoughts—which he reckons it probably can—and this time doesn't throw it across the room. Instead, he tucks the book under his arm and heads to the Floo. He's going to contact Hermione. It really is her fault!

—*—

"I was fine before you sent me to the library, Hermione!" Harry screams into the fire where Hermione's head is floating.

"Harry, you need to calm down," Hermione says. "What do you mean you found a book telling you that you're a Veela?" Harry shows her the book and then tosses it into the Floo. "It's blank," she says.

Harry groans loudly and feels just about ready to pull his hair out. It's Sunday, it's his day off, he's supposed to be relaxing and listening to the Wireless. Later, he has plans to go flying with Ginny and Neville. This is not what he needs right now.

"I know it's blank for you because you don't have Veela magic!" Harry sneers into the Floo, to which Hermione only pouts. Telling Hermione she can't do something or see something is not the thing to say.

"Wait," she says and turns away from the Floo. She'd been at her office when Harry had fire-called her, so he knew that she would be working and wouldn't be at home with Ron, but Harry hadn't expected that someone else would come into work on Sunday, too.

She returns to talk to Harry a minute later. "Draco says that he can read the book and that he has one just like it," she says, looking confused.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "Why is Malfoy in your office? On a Sunday?"

"I had owled him regarding a potions project so—anyway—I guess you're right, then. You've got Veela magic." The last bit of statement has a hint of resentment, Harry thinks, but ignores it.

_Malfoy is a Veela_? Malfoy can read the book. Malfoy...Harry'd seen Malfoy last week at the Ministry (on his birthday). How did he forget that?

Harry had barely seen Malfoy since the Trials when Harry had started to help with the Ministry Reconstruction Project. After that, Harry started Auror training. He'd seen the Malfoy name in the _Prophet_ occasionally, but they hadn't come across each other in nearly three years. Then, last week on his birthday, Harry had been leaving Shacklebolt's office and rushing towards the Floo when he'd brushed elbows with Malfoy. Malfoy looked flustered; he'd grumbled something at Harry and then disappeared. Harry was running late so he'd dismissed the entire ordeal; and ignored the pull in his stomach.

Harry can't believe that he'd completely forgotten that. If he's honest with himself, he remembered thinking that Malfoy was avoiding him. After the Reconstruction Project, Harry had owled Malfoy inviting him to the Ministry gala, but Malfoy had declined. Then, a few more social events where Harry had thought that the Malfoys would be present, he hadn't seen them. Eventually, he'd forgotten all about it and moved on. Until last week, when Harry came across Malfoy and Malfoy had all but disregarded him. That _was_ really odd, given how much Draco Malfoy had chased Harry around at Hogwarts. Even on _that_ day with the Fiendfyre.

And now? Malfoy is in Hermione's office.

"Harry, I have to go!" Hermione announces and throws the book into the Floo as Harry catches it. She also immediately severs the Floo connection.

Malfoy is with Hermione. Malfoy knows that Hermione was speaking with Harry; and now, Hermione had to go. Malfoy _is_ avoiding Harry.

Malfoy is _up to something_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Harry grabs his wand and his jacket; he puts the book in his jacket pocket and Apparates to the Ministry. He knows that he can't Apparate into Hermione's office, so he arrives just outside her door. And then he knocks. There's really no point in upsetting Hermione, he knows all too well.

When Hermione opens the door, she looks surprised. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I—uh—I don't know," Harry says, honestly. After their talk over the Floo, Harry had been certain this is what he needed to do, but he didn't know why. He had just followed his instincts. "Is Malfoy here?" he asks.

"Yes. But I don't think it's a good—"

Harry brushes past her and walks into the office. "Malfoy," he says, and for some reason he feels a pang of jealousy as Malfoy is leaning over Hermione's desk and is reading a parchment.

"Potter," Malfoy says, straightening up. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

Harry takes out the book from his pocket. "You can read this?" He takes a step forward and almost as if on instinct, Malfoy takes a step back.

"Y—Yes."

"You're a Veela?" Harry asks, and he can't understand why his heart is beating a million times per second.

"Y—Yes." Malfoy's taken one more step back.

Harry eventually stops walking towards Malfoy. He's clearly scaring him. "Do you have a mate?" Harry asks; not sure how that is any of Harry's business. But, at the same time, he feels like everything to do with Draco Malfoy is his business. He never questions this feeling.

"I—No—Yes. I mean—I don't—I don't know. I think so, but—"

"What's the matter with you?" Harry snaps.

"Harry! You're scaring him!" Hermione comes around and stands between him and Malfoy.

"Oh. Right," Harry says and takes a step back. "Sorry. I just—I just didn't think this was going to happen to me today and the book is all about mates and I'm just confused, is all." Harry shrugs and then looks up at Malfoy again whose expression has changed, but when Harry catches his gaze, Malfoy's stoic again. Harry looks at Hermione. "I'm just angry. Really very angry and I just don't understand—"

"I was angry, too," Malfoy says, and Harry looks up at him again. "When I found out. I was seventeen. The summer after—you know— I was furious and I didn't have time to even deal with it. The war and the Dark Lord at the Manor—" Malfoy sighs and then rests his hip on Hermione's desk. Harry's eyes travel to where Malfoy is sitting, then at his hip, then up his side to his arms and now Harry's feeling really hot.

Really very hot.

"So you've had a few years to deal with it now," Harry says. Hermione is still in-between them as if she's being a peacekeeper.

Malfoy nods. "Yeah. I've learned to live with it. It doesn't really affect your day-to-day life or anything. Just when you're near..." He trails off.

"Near what?"

"I have to go," Malfoy says and starts collecting his things. "Granger—"

"Harry. Why don't you and Draco have drinks later and talk about this?" Hermione says calmly. "I really need Draco's help in identifying the key ingredients for this case. This illegal potion has been circulating around Knockturn Alley, and I need to get this solved fast." Her eyes are pleading and Harry knows that he can't say no.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Malfoy says just when Harry is about to say yes.

"Why not?" Harry all but growls his question.

"I'm very busy," Malfoy says.

"Every night. You're very busy every single night?" Harry asks; he doesn't know why he's panicking, but he is.

Malfoy rolls his eyes and then looks at Hermione. Harry is sure that Hermione's giving him her pleading eyes too, and really, they are very hard to say no to.

"Fine," Malfoy says, finally. "Thursday."

_Thursday_? _Thursday is so far away_. "Okay, when on Thursday?"

"I'll owl you."

Before Harry can say anything else, Hermione pushes him out of her office and then all but slams the door on him. He feels resigned and wonders if he can just sit outside Hermione's office and wait for them to be done. Malfoy isn't the only Potions Master in the world that she knows and Harry wonders why Hermione is working with _him_. Harry isn't sure if what he feels now is suspicion or jealousy. But, jealousy? Why would he be jealous of Hermione and Malfoy?

Feeling defeated and confused, Harry Apparates back to Grimmauld Place.

—*—

* * *

Thursday is an easy day. It's just fieldwork: duelling, learning about avoiding hexes, and physical exercise. It's one of Harry's favourite days. He and Ron win almost all of the competitions and then they go out for a pint, or two. Sometimes ten.

On top of that, today is the Thursday that Harry is scheduled to meet with Malfoy. He's not positive why, but that has really made the day go with ease. It's not like Malfoy is the only Veela that Harry knows. If he wanted, he could just put out an advert in the _Prophet_ and Veelas from all over the world would offer to help him; but something about Malfoy has Harry exhilarated.

Unfortunately for Harry, when he arrives back at Grimmauld Place to shower and get ready for his meeting, he comes across an owl instead.

* * *

_Potter_,

_I am sorry for the short notice, but I will not be able to make the meeting tonight. Something has come up and my undivided attention is required. _

_Sincere apologies,_  
_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Harry is completely put off by this letter. What does Malfoy mean that something else has come up? He's the one who had picked Thursday. On top of that, he doesn't even say when he can meet again.

Harry immediately writes him a reply.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Please let me know your next available appointment time. Sorry to intrude on your busy life. _

_Apology accepted,_  
_Harry Potter_

* * *

An hour later, Harry received his response.

* * *

_Potter,_

_I'd already told you that I'm very busy. There is no need for you to take such attitude with me. I'm sure that there are plenty of other "fans" out there that can help you in your quest for your perfect mate. Please refrain from contacting me any further on this matter._

_Stop being a prat,_  
_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Prat? Harry is being a prat? The nerve! Harry quickly Summons a quill and parchment from the other room and starts writing.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_If anyone is being a prat, it's you. I am not on "the quest to find a perfect mate." I simply wanted to talk to someone who went through the same things as me. Trust me, you are __not__ my first choice, but my friends can't even read the Veela book. I just wanted to talk. So if you want me to refrain from contacting you about this matter, does this mean that we can still meet?_

_You're seriously infuriating,_  
_Harry Potter_.

* * *

Not much to Harry's surprise, Malfoy's owl returned within twenty minutes.

* * *

_Potter,_

_I'm the one who is infuriating? Are you sure about that? You're the one who is still writing to me! No, I do not want to meet with you. __Ever__. I've already told you I am very busy. I don't have time to read your owls and reply to them. I'm supposed to be meeting Granger tomorrow regarding her research. Please kindly stop replying. _

_Not your Veela encyclopaedia,_  
_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Harry couldn't help himself. He _had_ to respond to that!

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_For someone who claims to be very busy, you're undoubtedly writing back as soon as you get my letter. I highly doubt that is called giving your "undivided attention." You're the one who brought up the Veela thing again in your last owl. I do not want you to be my encyclopaedia, believe me, if I ever wanted one, I'd ask Hermione! (Don't tell her I said that)_

_Looking forward to your non-response,_  
_Harry Potter_.

* * *

Harry rubs his face with frustration and then decides that perhaps a shower will help. If Malfoy is going to write back, he'll most definitely wait a while to answer given what Harry wrote.

* * *

—*—

The hot water is soothing on Harry's muscles and he's beginning to feel relaxed already. The day had been tiring, even if it _was_ an easy day. Harry had given his all in today's hand-to-hand combat against Perkins and even the Trainer had commented on Harry being more focused on releasing his energy. Harry wonders if that has anything to do with finding out about his Veela inheritance and maybe even Malfoy.

Harry's thoughts betray him as they travel back to Sunday, when Harry had caught himself admiring Malfoy's body. How jealous Harry had been of the desk that Malfoy had rested against, and how difficult it had been for Harry to leave Hermione's office.

Harry's cock had noticed it too. It's snaps attention and Harry brushes his thumb across the head and then his whole body shivers. It's been a long time since Harry has had a one-off. Before Auror training had started, Harry often went to Muggle pubs looking for one, but he'd quickly grown tired of it. He knew that he wanted more but he didn't know why. Maybe it was his Veela rejecting anyone as a possible mate. Maybe it knows more than Harry does.

Everything in Harry's life is about how everyone knows more than Harry does.

Harry bites his lower lip and tries _not_ to think about Malfoy's mouth as he strokes himself. Malfoy had licked his lower lip before he talked about coming into his own Veela inheritance. How furious he had been. Why? Did Malfoy know who his mate was and not like it? Jealousy shudders through Harry _again_. Malfoy knows who his mate is; he just doesn't accept it.

Harry's strokes are harder, faster, and he wants Malfoy's mouth. He wants Malfoy's mouth on his. He wants Malfoy's mouth on his nipples. He wants Malfoy's mouth on his cock. Then Harry is coming and he's mumbling Malfoy's name. He can't think straight. He can't breathe. He wants Malfoy. _Needs_ him.

When Harry comes out of the shower, Malfoy's owl has just arrived. He can't help but smile at what the extremely angry letter he's certain it carries.

* * *

_Potter,_

_Have you not noticed how I've politely declined all your invitations to meet in the last few years? I only agreed on Sunday because I didn't wish for Granger to be cross with me. My work is very important to me, and she happens to be a part of it. I cannot create a conflict of interest with my colleagues._

_Please stop writing,_  
_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Harry grins, and he feels stupid, but he doesn't stop.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Conflict of interest? Do elaborate._

_I like how you've also given __this__ project your undivided attention,_  
_Harry Potter_

* * *

Harry pets the owl for a minute then sends it off with a treat. He returns to his bedroom to change into his pyjamas and then makes his way to the library in search of the Veela book. He'd placed it back in the bookshelf—half hoping that it would disappear. It hasn't.

Harry's just about to grab the book off the shelf when the owl arrives.

* * *

_You're exhausting_.

* * *

Harry chuckles.

* * *

_Yeah?_

* * *

The owl returns and Harry spoils him with treats.

* * *

_Yes, Potter. I can't believe that __I...I mean...__. Never mind._

_Have a nice life,_  
_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Harry is confused at what Malfoy means in his letter. Why he's crossed out that bit and what was he trying to say.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_I just don't understand why you can't just have a simple drink with me?_

_You're acting awfully suspicious,_  
_Harry Potter_.

* * *

Harry sends the owl off and then he knows, he _just_ knows that Malfoy isn't going to write back. He doesn't understand that he hasn't spoken to Malfoy in almost three years, then he supposedly comes into his Veela inheritance and now all he's thinking about is Malfoy.

He recalls what the book says. _Your suppressed Veela has bloomed because on your twenty-first birthday, you met your mate._ He shakes his head in disbelief so hard his glasses almost fall off. Malfoy is his mate!

Malfoy is his mate?

_Malfoy_? Is his _mate_?

No.

No. No. No.

It's no wonder that Malfoy doesn't want to meet. He _knows_ it's Harry and he doesn't _want_ it.

Harry takes the seat in his favourite chair in the library and opens up _The Veela Charm_. By now, he's convinced that the book knows his thoughts and questions, and opens the page to the answer that Harry is seeking.

_Trouble getting your mate to want you back?_

Harry scowls at the title. Even if the book knows what he's feeling, it doesn't give it a right to be snarky.

_A bond between two Veelas is very well fortified. Even if they are not mates, the desire to help the other out of trouble is very strong. If you cannot recruit another Veela to help you, then you have to rely on yourself. Proximity is very important in Veela bonding. The more time two destined mates spend around each other, the stronger the pull is. If your desired object is in your vicinity and he or she feels that you might be courting another, that may very well ensure their presence by your side._

_The key is for them to_ see_ you. It is important for them to_ see_ what they can lose. No wizard is strong enough to resist the pull toward their Veela mate. A Veela can choose to live their life without looking for their mate, but when both the mates have recognised the pull, resistance is futile._

Brilliant! The book suggests for Harry to stalk Malfoy, and then make him jealous. Harry doesn't want to think about how trailing Malfoy hasn't really been much of a problem in the past. But, making him actually _want_ Harry can be a problem. Malfoy clearly doesn't want to be with Harry. It doesn't really matter if they are mates or not, Harry knows that this is a losing game. But he's going to play it anyway.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

On Friday night, Harry knows that Dean and Seamus drink at the Esmeralda's, a pub that is only two doors down from Malfoy's potions shop. A few years ago, Harry was at Esmeralda's when he'd seen Malfoy walk by. Malfoy had quickly looked in through the window and Harry had thought that they'd seen each other. But later that night when Harry owled Malfoy indicating that, and inviting him out for a drink, Malfoy had politely declined.

Harry doesn't like to think about how he always used to owl Malfoy after being out with his friends. Whenever he was drunk, he always thought of Malfoy. When he went out looking for a one-off, he was always attracted to the blokes with short, pulled-back blond hair.

Harry doesn't like to think about that night also because it was yet another rejection from Malfoy. He'd always thought that Malfoy's polite declines had been just those, but now, he realises that there's more to it than that. Maybe Malfoy was getting his revenge by constantly rejecting Harry's invitation for friendship, something he'd done when they were eleven years old, or maybe, Malfoy felt the Veela pull towards Harry, and he just chose to ignore it.

Harry's going to change all of that. If Malfoy _is_ Harry's mate, then Harry is going to make Malfoy accept it. He also doesn't want to think about how he's not really having any trouble accepting that himself.

Harry arrives at Esmeralda's at half nine. He peeks in through the window, seeing Seamus and Dean sitting and eating chips. The waitress brings them a round and they cheer. Instead of going into the pub, Harry heads for Malfoy's shop. The door is closed but the open sign hasn't been turned. He knows that the shop closes at nine-thirty, but he's going to go in anyway.

The bill dings as he opens the door and Malfoy immediately turns to speak. "Sorry, we're close—"

Harry smiles. "Hi," he says.

"Potter?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy takes a step back, even though Harry hasn't entered the shop all the way. He clearly thinks of Harry has some sort of a threat, so Harry's going to keep his distance. As much as he can. For now, anyway.

"I'm going to Esmeralda's to have a drink with Seamus and Dean," Harry says. "You should come." _Shite_. Harry didn't mean to _invite_ Malfoy. He knows he's going to say no.

"Oh?" Malfoy says.

_Okay, not a no. That's good_. "Yes. They think they know someone who can help me," Harry says. "You don't have to come, sorry, I guess I was just being polite. It's probably better. I think they said they have some Veela friends and maybe one of them can help me—"

"Help you?" Malfoy's leaning against the counter, Harry notices.

"Find me a Veela mate. Maybe he or she—probably he—will know what to do. I guess I'll start feeling better when I find my mate—"

"You're going to find a mate? Tonight?"

"Probably," Harry says, shrugging. It's hard to play nonchalant when all he wants to do is run across the room and grab Malfoy. Harry wants to feel his skin; take in his smell; maybe even drag him into the back. "If not a mate, but then definitely someone for the night. I've been feeling very— You know. You went through this. Did you have all these desires and you couldn't _satisfy_ them on your own?"

Harry watches as Malfoy gulps and his hand tightens on the counter. It's working.

"Anyway, I saw your shop and thought you might be in, so I just wanted to say you know—sorry. I won't be _exhausting_ you anymore. I'm sure you have projects that need your..." Harry pretends to think, "...undivided attention."

Harry walks out of the shop before he can say anything else, before he can't stop himself from doing anything else. He also makes a mental note to speak to Fleur about her feelings and emotions when she was around Bill in the beginning. The book has been a great help, but he also needs to hear from another human being that he _isn't_ just going _crazy_.

* * *

0*-*0

* * *

Harry enters the pub and his friends cheer at seeing him. They immediately buy him a pint and seat him between the two of them. Harry's feeling better. He feels good about this. If nothing else comes out of this, he can at least have a good night with his friends. Then, he just needs to make sure that he doesn't drunk-owl Malfoy again. He'll also not think about how this is yet another rejection from Malfoy.

A half an hour later, Harry is at the bar ordering another round. He's had a couple already and he's decided that Malfoy's probably not coming. Harry pays the bartender and then tries to grab the three pints when a helping hand grabs one for him.

"Hi," the man says and finally Harry looks up to see. It isn't Malfoy. Harry doesn't know this bloke at all. But he's _attractive_.

"Hi," Harry says back and he can feel something change inside him. He can feel his smile forming on his face, his eyes widening just slightly and then Harry blinks. Once. Twice. "How are you?" Harry says and it feels like the words that he's speaking are pure poetry, but he knows they're not, they're just _hi, how are you_?

"Wonderful," the man replies. He smiles at Harry and takes a step closer.

The Veela Charm.

Harry has it, and this man looks smitten.

His eyes are blue, he's half an inch taller than Harry, and he's got blond hair that looks like it's made of silk. Harry realises that the man reminds him of Malfoy and that's why he's attracted to him, but Harry also can't seem to turn the Veela charm off.

"I'm Dustin," the man says.

"Harry Potter."

Dustin chuckles as if Harry has stated the most obvious thing in the world, and runs his free hand through his hair. The other is still holding the beer that Harry's supposed to deliver to the table with his friends. Friends. Right.

"Do you want to join us?" Harry asks and walks towards the table that places the pints of beer in front of Dean and Seamus. Dustin is holding Harry's drink.

"Yours, I presume," Dustin says.

"You can keep it," Harry offers. "I mean, can I buy you a drink?"

"I already have one. It's at the bar."

"Oh," Harry says and takes his pint glass off Dustin's hand. "Thank you. Would you like to join us?"

Dustin smiles and nods. He returns to the bar to grab his glass of Firewhisky, Harry assumes, and comes back to the table. Dean and Seamus move to one side to make room for Harry and Dustin. When Harry looks at Seamus, he winks at Harry, and then Dean pats Harry's shoulder.

Dustin is cute. Even if he has the wrong eyes, and the wrong nose, and the wrong...everything. Harry's only going to talk to him. He hasn't even bought the man a drink! If anything, Dustin is a distraction from making Harry think about Malfoy, except, Dustin is _making_ Harry think about Malfoy. He gulps his drink fast. Faster than he should have, and a minute later Dustin's handed him another one.

Two more drinks later, Dustin's got his arm around Harry and he's mumbling something into Harry's neck. His blond hair keeps brushing against Harry's chin and Harry is so turned on thinking that it's Malfoy.

Malfoy, who doesn't want him.

Malfoy, who Harry could kill for being his mate.

Malfoy, who Harry can't imagine being without.

"Say something," Dustin says.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Ask me to do something."

Harry looks at Dustin who is just smiling at him, his eyes darkened with lust. Harry whispers, "What do you want from me?"

Dustin smiles and looks down at Harry's lips. "A kiss," he says and is just about to lean in when a hand on his shoulder pulls him back. "Hey..."

It's Malfoy.

Harry isn't quite positive since he's had a few too many to drink and he's certain that he could be imagining things. But someone had just pulled Dustin away and it wouldn't be Dean or Seamus because they're busy at the other end of the table.

"Those lips aren't yours to claim," Malfoy says and he's looking down at Dustin. He's acting like Harry isn't even there, except Harry can see his jaw twitch just a bit and then Harry has no doubt that Malfoy knows that Harry is there.

Dustin looks down at the hand on his shoulder, then he looks at Harry, and then he turns to look at Malfoy. "Oh!" he says excitedly. He's obviously realised that he's in the presence of not one, but two Veelas, and thinks that he's just hit the jackpot.

"No," Malfoy says, calm. "You should leave now."

Dustin nods and gets up to leave. "Bye, Harry," he says and then he looks at Malfoy again and Harry is impressed at the amount of anger Malfoy radiates. Dustin runs off without another word and Malfoy _finally_ looks at Harry.

"I reckon you know, then," Malfoy says and takes a seat next to Harry. They're still not touching and Harry is sure that Malfoy's done that on purpose.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asks.

Malfoy chuckles and all Harry wants to do is run his thumb across Malfoy's jaw. "What was I supposed to say?"

"Maybe if you'd told me, I don't know, I wouldn't have to find out by some magical book that showed itself to me and gave me all these vague clues to who it could have been."

"What did it say?"

"You mean you don't know. Don't you have the same book?" Harry asks.

"I do, but the way you find out is different for everyone. I suppose I can read it and it'll tell me, but I try to stay away from _The Veela Charm_. The snarky attitude is a bit too much at times."

"Right?" Harry says, laughing. "I'm so glad someone else knows how _frustrating_ that bloody book is."

Malfoy nods.

"You've always known, haven't you?" Harry asks; he's more serious than he realised.

"Potter, I saw the Veela in you before I even know what a Veela was. I woke up on my seventeenth birthday and the book showed itself to me—it told me that I'd known my mate was my mate since the day we met. I didn't have to blink twice to realise who it was. I just couldn't—you don't know what it's like—if the Dark Lord—"

"I know," Harry says and gently places a hand on Malfoy's arm. He doesn't touch the skin yet, he's not sure if he'll be able to handle that. Not sure of what's supposed to happen if you deny bonding for so long and then you touch.

Malfoy looks down at Harry's hand on his arm and stares. He stares for a good few minutes and then looks into Harry's eyes. "That's why I was there..."

"Where?"

"The Room of Requirement," Malfoy says. "I'd told my friends that we needed to get the Diadem because it was important and the Dark Lord would have rewarded us, but I was there because you were my mate and I needed to make sure that you were alright and then..."

"Then all hell broke loose," Harry says it for him.

Malfoy nods. Harry hands his untouched pint glass to Malfoy and Malfoy grabs it, taking a sip.

"And at the Ministry? Last week?" Harry asks.

"I wasn't supposed to be there, but I got this owl from the Minister and they needed my help. I had no idea you'd be there. Granger had told me about the surprise party and I'd figured that you'd been long gone."

"Does Hermione know?"

Malfoy shakes his head and then takes another big gulp of the beer. "I think she thinks that I have a crush on you or something. She's told me to pursue it, but..."

"I didn't know you two were that close," Harry says.

"I arranged that." When Harry raises an eyebrow at that, Malfoy continues. "It helps to be around her. She has your things in her office and her flat, if you can't be with your mate, you can be around their closest friends, it's a relief sort of. Stops you from going crazy. After the war, and the Trials, I concentrated on my potions shop and then I applied to be consultant at the Ministry because I figured that Granger would eventually need me and since then... It's good working with her, too. She's brilliant."

"Right," Harry says. He's been staring at Malfoy's lower lip for the past few minutes and the way it quivers is just _beautiful_. "D'you wanna get out of here?" Harry whispers, or he thinks he whispers. Maybe he's trying the Veela charm on Malfoy.

"I—uh—"

"We'll just take a walk and talk or something," Harry says and then raises his hands in surrender. "I won't even touch you, I swear."

Malfoy nods and he makes his way to the door as Harry says goodbye to his friends.

"You and Malfoy?" Seamus asks and Dean kicks him from under the table. "I mean...you know. Stranger things have happened."

Harry laughs and pats his shoulder. "I'll see you two next week," he says.

"Bring Malfoy," Dean says before Harry leaves them. Harry knows all about how the Malfoys have apologised to the Thomas family and have contributed financially to their family business as to making amends for the hardships Voldemort had made them cause. He thinks that if Dean and Luna can forgive the Malfoys, then really, anything is possible.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It really is a beautiful evening. Harry's starting to sober up and he can appreciate how not-muggy this incredible August evening has become. His present company might factor into that more than usual.

Malfoy is walking quietly beside him. He knows a way that takes them away from the rowdy street, and towards a quieter section of Diagon Alley. Harry had no idea that a quiet section in Diagon Alley even existed.

"So..." Harry drawls and Malfoy turns to look up at him. "We should date."

Malfoy snorts and shakes his head like Harry has just said the most unbelievable thing in the universe.

They continue walking.

"What's your objection to dating?"

There's a long pause. A very long pause. "I don't have an objection to dating."

"So?"

"Do you remember the _interaction_ we had yesterday via owls?" Malfoy asks. They stop walking, and Draco turns to face him.

"So?" Harry says again. "All couples fight. Hermione and Ron fight _all the time_." Harry waits for Malfoy to answer and when he doesn't, Harry continues. "Besides, think of all the make-up sex after. I mean, you want to have sex, don't you?" Malfoy raises an eyebrow. "Or not. I mean, we don't have to have sex. I don't want to push—I mean, I didn't mean..." Harry trails off, because now he knows that he's completely screwed things up. He'd just got Malfoy to open up to him and now this. Harry really does have a problem shutting up sometimes. He needs to find new friends.

Ron's been rubbing off on him too much.

After a very long pause, where they just stand there across from each other in the quiet street, Malfoy finally looks up.

"I want to have sex."

Harry can't help the huge grin that takes over his face. He takes a step closer to Malfoy, and Malfoy doesn't move. More importantly, Malfoy doesn't take a step back. So Harry takes another step. Now they are standing mere inches apart but Malfoy is looking away. Harry places his index finger under Malfoy's chin and tilts his head so they are looking at each other. Harry can feel the heat radiating off Malfoy's body. This _isn't_ too much. Harry had been so worried about what would happen if they touched, but he realises now how stupid he was being. Their bodies weren't going to miraculously combust if they touched; it's normal. No, not normal— good. It's _good_. Malfoy's skin is soft and Harry runs the back of his hand against Malfoy's cheek and he's so ready to do anything, give anything, to kiss Malfoy, that he thinks he actually _might_ combust.

"Well. We should date if we're going to have sex."

"Or we could just have sex," Malfoy says. His face tilts into Harry's touch and Harry takes just half-step closer. His other hand is itching, _aching_ to grab Malfoy's waist but he's—so far—successfully resisting.

"Why do I feel like this is a trick?" Harry asks.

"Isn't that what you want?" Malfoy says. "To find your mate? To have sex?"

"Malfoy, I didn't want to wake up one morning, find out I'm part Veela, and then find my mate so we can start fucking." Harry's tone is a bit harsh, but he can't help himself. "I didn't want any of this." He can feel Malfoy pulling back. "But, I want _you_. Maybe I wanted you before I even found out that we're Veela mates. I want to date you because I want to get to know you. Don't you want that? Don't you want to know me? Like me? I mean, if we're supposed to bond and everything."

"We don't have to. It's not required. You still have a choice. You just found about this when? Last week? You might be able to change your mind before it's too lat—"

Harry does the only think he can think of to shut Malfoy up. He kisses him. His right hand travels from Malfoy's cheek to the back of Malfoy's neck and he holds onto him for dear life.

At first, he sucks on Malfoy's lower lip, then he bites it, and then he licks it gently, hoping that Malfoy will part his lips and let Harry push his tongue in. Malfoy doesn't do it right away, but he does kiss Harry back. They stand in the dark, quiet street as Harry tastes Malfoy for the first time: cherries and beer.

The kissing is good, but it could be better. Instead of being on the dark street, they could be at Harry's place, naked, in bed, and doing more than kissing. Harry's body reacts to his thoughts far too quickly, and when his erection presses into Malfoy's thigh, Malfoy pushes him off.

"Sorry," Harry says. "I didn't...I mean..." Harry has no idea what to say, how to react; he'd told Malfoy that he wouldn't even touch him tonight and, then he made such a bold move. He should have read more of the book regarding dating etiquette with Veelas. What if Malfoy takes severe offence to his actions?

After another moment of silence from Malfoy, Harry looks up to realise that Malfoy seems flustered, and slightly embarrassed. His hands are balled up in fists and he's almost shaking. Harry's gaze falls down and he notices the slight tent in Malfoy's robes; he tries to suppress his amusement. Malfoy isn't cross with Harry for being hard, he's self-conscious about being hard as well.

"So, a date?" Harry says to break the tension between them. "Do you want to go out to a restaurant or come over to my place? I can cook—"

"You can cook?"

"Try not to sound so surprised," Harry teases. "I knew how to cook by the age of seven." Malfoy's only response is a nod. "Or we can just go to a pub."

"No pubs," Malfoy says.

"Why? Afraid with a little bit of alcohol, you won't be able to keep your hands off me?" Harry winks when Malfoy scowls at him. "A restaurant? Anything you want. The fancier, the better."

"Restaurants can be tricky."

"Why?"

"Didn't you read the book?"

"I read up until the part about _Trouble getting your mate to want you back?_ I didn't get to the part about _How to date your mate_." Harry isn't even sure if there is a section in the book titled that, but he wouldn't doubt it. "I didn't think—I don't know what I thought."

"Dating your mate-in public places like at a restaurant is tricky, because if you are..." Malfoy clears his throat, "...aroused mid-conversation, it can be a bit troublesome to deal with it. There are many young Veelas who have been banned from wizarding establishments because they've been caught shagging in the loo..."

Harry laughs at that. "You wanna have a go in the loo?"

"I don't... _Merlin_, you're infuriating."

"Then just come over. I'll make us Italian. We'll have wine on the sofa; we'll talk, and maybe I'll even let you kiss me. Again."

"I don't _want_ to kiss you."

"No. You just want to scare my dates away, and then have a go in the loo." Harry laughs and he really is just having the best time with this conversation with Malfoy. No one has ever brought it out of him like Malfoy does, and he can't imagine spending his days without him.

"Potter—"

"_Hey_!"

Harry and Malfoy look at each other in surprise. Harry thought that they were alone but someone had clearly been following them. He looks at Malfoy first before he looks towards where the voice had come from. Malfoy is _almost_ growling. It's Dustin. _Did he follow us_? Harry can't help but wonder.

"What do you want?" Malfoy says before Harry has a chance to say anything; then Malfoy charges towards Dustin, and Harry has to pull on Malfoy's arm, hard, to stop him.

"I came for what I want," Dustin says in a challenging voice. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Malfoy bites out.

"Okay, everyone needs to calm down," Harry says before wands can be drawn and anything horrid happens.

"He doesn't even want you," Dustin says looking at Harry. "I've been watching you—you deserve someone better."

"That isn't your concern," Malfoy says and Dustin scoffs in response. Harry is amazed at Dustin's boldness. He's willing to take on a Veela—for his mate. Harry's seen the way Fleur reacts when someone even mildly flirts with Bill, and this is a lot more than just casual flirting. _This_ is a challenge.

"What are you going to do? Your allure won't work on me," Dustin replies and reaches under his shirt to show Harry and Malfoy his necklace.

Harry, naturally, has no idea what it is. He looks at Malfoy with confusion, hoping that Malfoy would enlighten him. Malfoy is only shaking his head as if whatever the necklace is just _beneath_ him. The haughty attitude is almost sexy on Malfoy when it isn't directed towards Harry.

"It's proletarian magic," Malfoy says, making a dismissive gesture with his hands, "it doesn't concern us."

Harry can see that Dustin is about to reply back when he hears something that sounds like fabric ripping. Then he's in the shock of his lifetime, because the fabric ripping is Malfoy's robes. Malfoy leans down just a bit, as if he's concentrating, as something grows out of his back. It's a bit dark and Harry can't be entirely sure but—are those _wings_?

Malfoy stands up straight and peers down at Harry and Dustin. _Did he just get a little bit taller_? Malfoy's wings flutter behind him and Harry has to take a step back as they glide around Malfoy's body and almost hit Harry. He can see just a hint of disappointment in Malfoy's eyes when he stepped back, so Harry takes a step forward. Malfoy is his mate. Malfoy has wings. And _clearly_ Malfoy is showing ownership of Harry and Harry shouldn't be scared. He shouldn't take a step back. Harry should allow Malfoy's wings to hover around him; take him in.

Harry wants this. He wants Malfoy to accept Harry as his mate and not fight it, and even though Dustin—in all his stupid glory—is here to challenge Malfoy, he is also doing Harry a favour because this is allowing Malfoy to realise that he can't just idly stand by and not stake his claim.

_Am I going to get wings, too_? Harry is excited in the midst of all the tension and the confusion when he feels one of the feathers of Malfoy's wings caress his face.

"Tickles," Harry says, smiling. He can hear Malfoy snort next him.

Harry looks away from Malfoy's wings and at Dustin, hoping the bloke's gained some common sense by now. He clearly should reassess chasing after Harry. Dustin's pupils _are_ blown wide and he looks like he's re-evaluating a lot of things at the same time. He's also holding onto the charm in his necklace and rotating it.

"Wait," Harry says before Malfoy can add some more fear into Dustin. "If you have that necklace that supposedly subdues a Veela's charm, how come mine worked on you earlier in the bar?" Harry knew he felt something shift inside him at that moment and Dustin had definitely been persuaded. Dustin doesn't answer. "You're lying."

"I told you. It doesn't work," Malfoy says.

"No, you said it doesn't concern us."

"Same thing."

"It's not..." Harry sighs and decides that arguing with Malfoy at the present moment isn't something he should be doing. "Dustin," he says turning to face the obstacle that's between Harry and his dating (and mating) life, "I really do think that you're out of your league here. Maybe you should just head back to the pub and try to pull someone else?"

Dustin nods but doesn't move. "I just really— You could take me home tonight. Both of you. I mean, I don't mind—"

"Excuse me?" Malfoy takes a step forward and Harry can feel Malfoy's chest against his back. It is warm and sent a tingly feeling all over Harry's body, and Harry is bloody getting turned on!

"Wait," Harry says turning to place his hand on Malfoy's chest. He rubs his thumb over Malfoy's heart for good measure, and he feels Malfoy shiver. Harry gives Malfoy a soft smile, but Malfoy only frowns in return.

"Get rid of him," he grumbles under his breath, so quietly only Harry can hear him.

Harry tries to suppress a smile. Malfoy wants him. Bad. And _that_ is bloody hot. He turns around to look at Dustin again who still seems to be standing his ground. "It's not going to happen," Harry says, as gently as he can. He's turned on; Malfoy has wings; and Malfoy is being _possessive_. His night has completely changed in a matter of minutes and it is unreal.

But if his life didn't change at a moment's notice, then he wouldn't be Harry Bloody Potter.

When Dustin doesn't move, Harry turns to Malfoy and gives him a sympathetic nod. "Just give me a minute, okay?" Harry asks, and Malfoy squeezes the hand that's still resting on his chest, and then lets him go.

Harry strides over to Dustin, whose eyes widen with hope. "Dustin," Harry says, low and soft, so Malfoy can't hear him, and he tries to focus in on his Veela powers.

"Y—Yes," Dustin stammers.

"You're really sweet, do you know that?" Harry smiles at Dustin, who shakes his head with a slight triumphant smile. "You should go back to the pub. Maybe you can ask Seamus and Dean to take you home tonight."

"Oh. Okay," Dustin says and scowls for a brief moment. "Do you think they will?"

"If you ask nicely. I think they just might." Harry winks at Dustin, who blushes immediately. Harry can _feel_ Malfoy's gaze on him and he also thinks that he can sense Malfoy's jealousy. He feels a pull towards Malfoy, and Harry thinks it's time to let Dustin go. Maybe he should also tell Dustin that he should just go home and rethink his life, but resists. "Have a good night, Dustin." His Veela powers are almost like real-life Jedi mind tricks and he's going to test them out another night.

Harry turns around and walks away without looking back; he stares right at Malfoy, who looks more at ease. Malfoy looks past him, and then Harry can hear the Apparition crack. They are finally alone again. Malfoy's right wing wraps around Harry and he pulls Harry in. Harry feels the tickle of the feathers against his face and the back of his neck, and leans into the touch.

"Can you fly?" Harry asks when he catches Malfoy staring at him. Malfoy nods as he bites his lower lip. "Will you show me?" Malfoy shrugs. _Oh, we're back at this game, then_. "Please?" Harry growls low and Malfoy pulls him in just a little bit closer.

"Have you ever flown this way before?" Malfoy asks and Harry shakes his head. Malfoy tightens his hold around Harry's waist and then chuckles. "What?"

"The first time I flew, I was chasing after you," Harry says.

"The circumstances were a bit different that time."

"I know. You were an arse."

"Evidently, you still are."

Harry throws his head back and laughs. A moment later, he can feel himself get lifted up as the ground underneath him starts to disappear. He looks at Malfoy who is staring at him intently. "What?" Harry gulps. That intense gaze is going to do him in.

Malfoy leans down and kisses him right under his left ear. He gently sucks on the skin there and Harry lets out a low groan. _Fuck_.

"Where do you want to go?" Malfoy whispers in Harry's ear, and his hot breath makes Harry shiver.

"Home," Harry says. "I want you to take me home."

"And?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"Just tonight?"

"Now who's infuriating?" Harry says and Malfoy doesn't answer. He holds onto Harry just a little bit tighter and soars into the sky. It's weird, because this is one of the very few times when Harry isn't in control while flying, but he also trusts Malfoy. He's not sure if that's a good idea, but it's too late for second guesses. And Harry doesn't think twice before doing things, anyway.

Harry leans in closer and rests his head just under the crook of Malfoy's neck. He can smell him, and even if he wasn't still buzzed from the drinks at the pub, he's sure that he can get drunk off Malfoy's smell. He takes a deep breath and feels Malfoy falter just a bit.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks, his lips brushing against Malfoy's skin.

"Yeah, just try not to turn me on while I'm responsible for your life mid-flight."

Harry gently nips on Malfoy's ear before he replies. "I can't guarantee anything." He smiles when Malfoy shakes his head, and a moment later, they're at Grimmauld Place.

Malfoy lets Harry go and takes a step back. "Are—are you coming in?" Harry is _nervous_, and if he's honest with himself, he feels like his heart will break into a million little pieces if Malfoy rejects him _now_. Again.

Malfoy takes his sweet time, but he eventually nods as he rubs the back of his neck. They enter the house silently, and when Harry turns around to look at Malfoy again, the wings are gone.

"Oh," is all Harry says as Malfoy gets his wand out and he fixes the rips on his robes.

"Will I have wings, too?" Harry asks, finally. He's been wondering about it long enough.

Malfoy finishes the repairing charms and looks a bit flustered. "Yeah," he says. "Probably in a year or two. You'll be going through changes—your diet will change and your body too. Then you'll start to develop your wings. The wings fully mature a year from the day you start."

"Cool!"

Malfoy chuckles and Harry realises that he likes this Malfoy more than the one that likes to argue with Harry. This Malfoy is more settled; more relaxed, and Harry finds himself getting turned on again.

"I—uh—do you want a drink?" Harry says and he's almost on his way to the kitchen when Malfoy pulls on his arm.

Harry turns to look at Malfoy; his eyes darkened and his mouth slightly parted. "I want you," he says.

"Ok—"

Malfoy's mouth is on Harry's and he kisses Harry like he's dying of thirst and Harry is the nectar. He chuckles to himself at how cliché he's being but Harry is kissing Malfoy and he just doesn't care. Malfoy's hands travel up Harry's shirt as he presses his whole body into Harry. Malfoy moans into Harry's mouth and he unbuttons Harry's trousers; his hand is on Harry's cock and it's _cold_. While they had been flying, Harry hadn't felt cold for a moment, but he reckons that it's probably because Malfoy's wings were protecting him.

"Fuck," Harry says, and pulls away. It's partially from how cold Malfoy's hands are, and partially from how turned on he is regardless of it.

"Do you want to stop?" Malfoy asks, and Harry gapes at him. Malfoy _has_ to stop second-guessing himself so much.

"Are you having me on?" Harry says and pulls Malfoy toward him and up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. "I finally got you here, and you think I'm just going to let you go?"

"Your wards can't hold me in," Malfoy challenges him.

"No, but my kisses just might," Harry replies rolling his eyes. "Bedroom. Now, Malfoy."

A minute later, Malfoy is flat on his back on Harry's bed and Harry is on top of him. They're still fully dressed but Harry isn't worried. They've got all night.

Malfoy hesitates. _Again_. "How do you want—"

"I want whatever you want, but..."

"But?" Malfoy raises an eyebrow.

"I just have this image of you now..."

"What kind of an image?" Malfoy turns to his side to look at Harry as he rests on his arm for support.

"You. Your wings. Riding me." Harry is excruciatingly nervous again. He's so afraid that he'll offend Malfoy, and Malfoy will just leave, and Harry won't be able to stop him.

"That's what you want?" Malfoy sounds shocked, but there's a playfulness to his voice and no disdain at all.

Harry sighs with relief and nods vigorously. "Is that okay?"

"I...I used to have dreams about that. When I got my wings at first. I used to..."

"You had sex dreams about me?" Harry's hoping against all hopes that the dreams involved him. After all, Malfoy's known that Harry was his mate for years.

Malfoy bites his lower lip once again before he nods and then he sits up straight on the bed. He starts to remove his robe and when he reaches the undershirt, Harry stops him. "Let me," Harry says, and his fingers brush Malfoy's lips, then down to his shoulders, and keep travelling down until he reaches the hem of the shirt. Harry removes the shirt in one go and then he's nearly stunned when he sees the faint scars on Malfoy's chest.

He touches them gently. He doesn't know what to do or say, now. He's already apologised to Malfoy about them, ages ago, and Malfoy's already forgiven him.

"It's okay," Malfoy whispers. "You should see the ones on my back from the wings." He kisses Harry, and his hands glide under Harry's shirt again, and this time he twists Harry's nipples, making him gasp.

Harry grabs the lube and slicks his fingers. The wings aren't out yet. Although, Malfoy naked and writhing underneath him is pretty damn brilliant. He pushes a finger in, then two, then three. He fucks Malfoy with his fingers and Malfoy mumbles and moans under him. He does it for a while, even though his own cock is _aching_ to feel Malfoy, too.

Harry rolls onto his back and Malfoy settles himself on his knees just above him. Harry aligns his cock with Malfoy's entrance, and he can feel Malfoy lowering himself before he stops for a second, and then, with a wet crack, the wings come out and Harry thrusts up, entering Malfoy. They both moan in unison and Malfoy's wings flutter like they're feeling it too.

Harry hadn't realised he was so desperate for it. The wings, and Malfoy's arse, so bloody tight, and it's so fucking hot that he's afraid that he's going to come too soon. He thrusts up harder and faster, and Malfoy encourages him to go faster, harder. At first, Malfoy's hands cling at Harry's hips, but then he grabs his own prick and starts stroking himself. Now Harry really has no idea where to look. He loves the wings fluttering about. He loves watching Malfoy rise and sink on his cock. He loves watching Malfoy's face as he cries out his pleasure and bites his lip. Now, he wants to watch Malfoy touch himself. Fuck! Too many options, and he reckons that he's just going to have to fuck Malfoy over and over again until he's got an eyeful of every bloody thing about fucking Malfoy.

Then, Harry is coming. Malfoy hasn't come yet, and Harry is glad. He's got other plans for him. He thrusts up a few more times until he's spilled himself completely inside Malfoy. Malfoy tugs on his cock more fervently now, and Harry tells him to wait.

"Why?" Malfoy snaps, sounding desperate.

"Let me...let me suck you," Harry says. Malfoy lifts away until Harry can pull out of him, and then flops back onto the bed, wings spread around him. Harry wastes no time, settling between Malfoy's legs, his cock in Harry's mouth.

Malfoy moans again and Harry feels Malfoy's wings caress the back of his neck.

"Fuck, Potter..." is the last thing Malfoy says before he comes too, and Harry takes him all in; licking and sucking him dry.

Harry settles himself on his knees and pulls Malfoy in, tight. Malfoy's wings automatically wrap themselves around Harry again and they're back in their safe place: Malfoy's protective shell hiding them away from the rest of the world.

"Will you stay the night?" Harry asks, not caring that he might sound just a bit desperate. All he cares about is Malfoy saying yes instead of declining him.

"Yes," Malfoy says in no time. "I need to get cleaned up, though," he adds.

"Shower?"

"Together?"

"I thought you were the smart one, Malfoy," Harry teases.

Malfoy rolls his eyes and pushes Harry off. "Evidently, you're the annoying one."

* * *

—*—

* * *

The next morning before Draco wakes up, Harry sneaks into the library again to take a look at the book. He still needs dating advice.

_Courting your mate in a new relationship is a difficult task. One has to be sure that the dates are never in too public of a place and perhaps a group venture is best. This way, if desire strikes, keeping morale around others takes precedence. However, this method hasn't always proven to be fruitful._

Harry frowns at the book and then flips to a blank page. More words start to appear. _Instead of worrying about how to present yourself in company with your mate in tow, you should work on your senses. _

Harry doesn't understand.

_He's standing right behind you and reading this over your shoulder_. Harry jerks his head back and feels Draco's breath on him.

"You're here," he says and all but throws the book back on the shelf.

Draco nods. "It's a habit. I like to watch the people in my lab working without them knowing that I'm there—didn't mean to scare you."

Harry smiles and kisses Draco's neck, and then Draco reaches over to take the Veela book for himself. He opens it up, reads something, and then snorts in disbelief.

"What is it?" Harry says grabbing the book off Draco's hands.

It's a message for Draco. _Told you that constantly rejecting him and keeping your distance wouldn't work for long_.

Okay, so maybe the book isn't _that_ bad. "Let's go downstairs," Harry says smiling when Draco is still scowling. "I'll make you breakfast."

He grabs Draco by the arm and tries to nudge him out of the room. Draco doesn't move but pushes Harry into what he's now long considered his favourite chair.

They prolong breakfast by another hour. Dating advice be damned.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**


End file.
